DialogueExportAlanaSecord.txt
Данная страница содержит человекочитаемую расшифровку файла DialogueExportAlanaSecord.txt, получаемого путём экспорта диалога из редактора Creation Kit. SCRIPT NOTES PROMPT PHASE ABXY DIALOGUE BEFORE RESPONSE TEXT ALIAS VOICE TYPE DIALOGUE AFTER QUEST GROUP QUEST TOPIC SCENE INDEX SCENE LINE ID SPEAKER NPCID GetIsID RACE BRANCH INFO GROUP TOPICINFO RESPONSE INDEX FULL PATH MODIFIED SINCE FILE CREATION TOPIC TEXT TEXT MODIFIED POSTPROCESS TIMESTAMP FILE FOUND CATEGORY TYPE SUBTYPE EXPANDED FILENAME FILENAME PCAP AUDIO OUTPUT OVERRIDE slightly hesitant 09 A1a Justin: Да, и желательно сделать это поскорее. Нужно полностью обезопасить вход. Хм... Точно сказать не могу. В этом был заинтересован Джастин. Хотя, думаю, все равно не помешает. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Allie: Хорошо... Я отправлю туда группу. qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6D5 00015 Inst303DirectoratePreSceneLoop FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6D6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0011E6D6_1.xwm 05/15/2014 01:19 1400091593 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6D6_1 0011E6D6_1 N 04 A1a Justin: Что он вообще здесь делает? Простите, сэр, но будет ли разумно проводить нашу встречу... в таком составе? Alana NPCFAlanaSecord shaun: Мы вернемся к этому чуть позже. Пока нужно обсудить более насущные вопросы. qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6D3 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6DD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0011E6DD_1.xwm 05/15/2014 01:59 1400093964 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6DD_1 0011E6DD_1 N 15 A1a Justin: Агенты БРК тщательно следят за всеми инцидентами. А, да. М-м... Наблюдатели пока не зафиксировали новых угроз. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Alana: Мы по-прежнему ведем наблюдение за Форт-Индепенденс, там в последнее время оживленнее, чем обычно. Но ситуация не требует немедленного вмешательства. qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6D1 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6D7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0011E6D7_1.xwm 05/15/2014 02:03 1400094229 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6D7_1 0011E6D7_1 N 16 A1a Alana: А, да. М-м... Наблюдатели пока не зафиксировали новых угроз. Мы по-прежнему ведем наблюдение за Форт-Индепенденс, там в последнее время оживленнее, чем обычно. Но ситуация не требует немедленного вмешательства. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Alana: Международный аэропорт Бостона все еще занят Братством Стали, его члены замечены и в ряде других регионов Содружества. qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6D0 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6E1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0011E6E1_1.xwm 05/15/2014 02:06 1400094383 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6E1_1 0011E6E1_1 N 17 A1a Alana: Мы по-прежнему ведем наблюдение за Форт-Индепенденс, там в последнее время оживленнее, чем обычно. Но ситуация не требует немедленного вмешательства. Международный аэропорт Бостона все еще занят Братством Стали, его члены замечены и в ряде других регионов Содружества. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Alana: И, несмотря на отсутствие доказательств, мы считаем, что в Содружестве еще остались агенты "Подземки". qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6CF 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6DE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0011E6DE_1.xwm 05/15/2014 02:07 1400094478 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6DE_1 0011E6DE_1 N 18 A1a Alana: Международный аэропорт Бостона все еще занят Братством Стали, его члены замечены и в ряде других регионов Содружества. И, несмотря на отсутствие доказательств, мы считаем, что в Содружестве еще остались агенты "Подземки". Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Alana: Лично мне кажется, что они стали смелее, но пока что это только мои предположения. qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6CE 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6DB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0011E6DB_1.xwm 05/15/2014 02:10 1400094602 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6DB_1 0011E6DB_1 N 19 A1a Alana: И, несмотря на отсутствие доказательств, мы считаем, что в Содружестве еще остались агенты "Подземки". Лично мне кажется, что они стали смелее, но пока что это только мои предположения. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Alana: В общем, мы тщательно анализируем все инциденты. qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6CD 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6D8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0011E6D8_1.xwm 05/15/2014 02:11 1400094710 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6D8_1 0011E6D8_1 N 20 A1a Alana: Лично мне кажется, что они стали смелее, но пока что это только мои предположения. В общем, мы тщательно анализируем все инциденты. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord shaun: Очень хорошо. Спасибо. qgInst303 Inst303 0011E6CC 00020 Inst303DirectorateOpeningScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0011E6E3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0011E6E3_1.xwm 05/15/2014 02:12 1400094740 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst303__0011E6E3_1 0011E6E3_1 N Apologetic -1 A Загляни ко мне после совещания, хорошо? NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst303 Inst303 0011FB5A FFFFFFFF FormID 001574FE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001574FE_1.xwm 02/11/2015 04:07 1423602441 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting Inst303__001574FE_1 001574FE_1 N 00 A1a NPCFAlanaSecord: Честное слово, половину времени я занята тем, что успокаиваю бурю, которую поднимает Джастин. Нам необходимо нормально сотрудничать с другими отделами, а это затруднительно, если они на нас злятся. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord Player Default: Если не уметь ладить с людьми, то очень сложно чего-то от них добиться. DialogueInstitute 000D137A 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13E4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13E4_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13E4_1 000D13E4_1 N 01 A1a Player Default: Если не уметь ладить с людьми, то очень сложно чего-то от них добиться. Что еще хуже, здесь полно умников с уязвимыми эго. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 000D1379 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13AE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13AE_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13AE_1 000D13AE_1 N 01 A1b Ладно, мы разберемся. Приятно было познакомиться. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord AlanaSecord: Подумать только! Мы едва познакомились, а я уже только и делаю, что ною. DialogueInstitute 000D1379 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13AE 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13AE_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13AE_2 000D13AE_2 N 01 B1a Player Default: Когда решаешь проблемы, бури порой не избежать. Спорить не буду. Но мне кажется, что он иногда перебарщивает с этим, понимаете? AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 000D1378 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D138B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D138B_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D138B_1 000D138B_1 N 01 B1b Впрочем, вряд ли. Пока что, по крайней мере. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 000D1378 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D138B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D138B_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D138B_2 000D138B_2 N 01 B1c Пожалуй, хватит мне болтать и отвлекать вас от дел. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord AlanaSecord: Подумать только! Мы едва познакомились, а я уже только и делаю, что ною. DialogueInstitute 000D1378 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D138B 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D138B_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D138B_3 000D138B_3 N 01 X1a Player Default: Небольшие трения между отделами - это норма. Вы справитесь. Да, разумеется, это так. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord AlanaSecord: Подумать только! Мы едва познакомились, а я уже только и делаю, что ною. DialogueInstitute 000D1377 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1440 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1440_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D1440_1 000D1440_1 N 01 Y1a Player Default: А почему они злятся на Джастина? Ну, он требовательный и напористый. Считает, что именно его проблемы должны всех волновать сильнее всего. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 000D1376 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1400 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1400_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D1400_1 000D1400_1 N 01 Y1b Хотя я вынуждена признать, что другие отделы относятся к нашим нуждам не так серьезно, как следовало бы. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 000D1376 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1400 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1400_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D1400_2 000D1400_2 N 01 Y1c Мы для них как неизбежное зло или что-то вроде того. Несправедливо, на самом деле. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord AlanaSecord: Подумать только! Мы едва познакомились, а я уже только и делаю, что ною. DialogueInstitute 000D1376 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1400 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1400_3.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D1400_3 000D1400_3 N 02 A1a Player Default: Ладно, мы разберемся. Приятно было познакомиться. Подумать только! Мы едва познакомились, а я уже только и делаю, что ною. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 000D1371 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13E0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13E0_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13E0_1 000D13E0_1 N 02 A1b В любом случае, была рада пообщаться. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 000D1371 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13E0 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13E0_2.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstitute__000D13E0_2 000D13E0_2 N Filling in an awkward pause in the conversation. Я понимаю, это нужно осмыслить. NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 000D12ED FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 000D1445 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1445_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous WaitingForPlayerInput DialogueInstitute__000D1445_1 000D1445_1 N Exasperated, frustrated -1 A Честное слово, половину времени я занята тем, что успокаиваю бурю, которую поднимает Джастин. NPCFAlanaSecord AlanaSecord: Нам необходимо нормально сотрудничать с другими отделами, а это затруднительно, если они на нас злятся. DialogueInstitute 000A7CC8 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaFirstGreetingScene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C9AAA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000C9AAA_1.xwm Приветствие 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting DialogueInstitute__000C9AAA_1 000C9AAA_1 N Exasperated, tired Подобно любой машине, синт может дать сбой. К сожалению, это случается слишком часто. NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C9AAB 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000C9AAB_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C9AAB_1 000C9AAB_1 N A little condescending, but well-intentioned Я знаю, это для вас будет непросто, но попробуйте запомнить, что синты - это не люди. NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C9AAC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000C9AAC_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C9AAC_1 000C9AAC_1 N Frustrated Директорату следует серьезнее относиться к побегам синтов. NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstitute 00061C1A FFFFFFFF FormID 000C9AAD 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000C9AAD_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello DialogueInstitute__000C9AAD_1 000C9AAD_1 N 03 B1a JustinAyo: В Директорате все имеют право голоса, сэр. При всем уважении, сэр, у нас каждый имеет равное право голоса. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord JustinAyo: Мы собрались потому, что настало время решить, какое место в этом новом мире мы хотим занять. qgInst305 Inst305 00167947 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167988 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00167988_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:41 1406587303 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167988_1 00167988_1 N 03 B2a JustinAyo: В Директорате все имеют право голоса, сэр. При всем уважении, мэм, у нас каждый имеет равное право голоса. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord JustinAyo: Мы собрались потому, что настало время решить, какое место в этом новом мире мы хотим занять. qgInst305 Inst305 00167947 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 00167989 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00167989_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:42 1406587342 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__00167989_1 00167989_1 N 04 A1a AllieFilmore: Не сомневаюсь в этом. Если позволите, то мы собрались здесь в связи с тем, что наше положение в Содружестве кардинально изменилось. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord AllieFilmore: Не стоит так все драматизировать, Джастин. qgInst305 Inst305 00167943 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016796A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0016796A_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:43 1406587420 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016796A_1 0016796A_1 N 06 A1a JustinAyo: Я не драматизирую. Сейчас инициатива в наших руках, мы можем в полный голос заявить о себе. Мы же не раз обсуждали это. Элли, ты же прекрасно понимаешь, что он прав. Мы все это понимаем. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord ClaytonHoldren: В общем, в двух словах: очевидно, что в Содружестве есть группировки, чьи цели вступают в конфликт с целями Института. qgInst305 Inst305 00167941 00110 Inst305Stage90DirectorateScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016797C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0016797C_1.xwm 07/29/2014 05:45 1406587517 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016797C_1 0016797C_1 N 03 A1a JustinAyo: Это как раз то, что я хотел бы от вас услышать. Отлично. Значит, единогласно. AlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord AllieFilmore: А вы как директор должны определить путь развития для достижения этой цели. qgInst305 Inst305 00167918 00120 Inst305Stage90DirectorateDecisionScene FFFFFFFF FormID 0016797D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0016797D_1.xwm 07/30/2014 00:59 1406656765 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom Inst305__0016797D_1 0016797D_1 N 01 A1a Justin: Я всерьез думаю, не пойти ли в отдел роботехники и не дать ли кое-кому по голове. Что случилось? Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Я отправил им запрос на улучшение целеуказания, а от них ни слуху, ни духу. DialogueInstituteSRB1 000C7D79 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaJustin1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D92 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000C7D92_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB1__000C7D92_1 000C7D92_1 N 03 A1a Justin: Может, взять с собой пару охотников, чтобы до них лучше дошло. Пожалуйста, не надо. У нас и так напряженные отношения практически со всеми отделами. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Что это за нежности, Алана? DialogueInstituteSRB1 000C7D77 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaJustin1Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000C7D8A 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000C7D8A_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB1__000C7D8A_1 000C7D8A_1 N Disappointed 00 A1a Пришло сообщение от роботехников. Обновление для охотников перенесли на следующий месяц. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Эти ублюдки специально тянут, нам назло. DialogueInstituteSRB3 000D12E8 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaJustin3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13F6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13F6_1.xwm 12/16/2013 21:14 1387203242 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB3__000D13F6_1 000D13F6_1 N Annoyed 00 A2a Отозвался отдел высших систем. Запрос на подкожное бронирование отклонен. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Эти ублюдки специально тянут, нам назло. DialogueInstituteSRB3 000D12E8 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaJustin3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13F7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13F7_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB3__000D13F7_1 000D13F7_1 N Annoyed X1-91 is "X one ninety one" 00 A3a Прислали отчет по срокам ремонта X1-91. Говорят, займет еще несколько недель. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Эти ублюдки специально тянут, нам назло. DialogueInstituteSRB3 000D12E8 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaJustin3Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13F8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13F8_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:37 1408473445 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB3__000D13F8_1 000D13F8_1 N 01 A1a Justin: X5-76 уже приходил? Вроде бы нет. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Хм. Последи за этим. DialogueInstituteSRB2 000D12EA 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaJustin2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1471 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1471_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB2__000D1471_1 000D1471_1 N 01 A2a Justin: X5-76 уже приходил? Со времени последнего отчета - нет. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Хм. Последи за этим. DialogueInstituteSRB2 000D12EA 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaJustin2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1472 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1472_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB2__000D1472_1 000D1472_1 N 01 A3a Justin: X5-76 уже приходил? Не думаю. Нет. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Хм. Последи за этим. DialogueInstituteSRB2 000D12EA 00000 DialogueInstituteAlanaJustin2Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1473 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1473_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB2__000D1473_1 000D1473_1 N Curt, all business 00 A1a У нас контакт около "Посейдон Энерджи". Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Кто у нас в этом секторе? DialogueInstituteSRB4 000D12E6 00000 DialogueInstituteSRB4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1422 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1422_1.xwm 12/16/2013 21:12 1387203123 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB4__000D1422_1 000D1422_1 N Curt, all business 00 A2a Свежий сигнал к северу от "Айронворкса". Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Кто у нас в этом секторе? DialogueInstituteSRB4 000D12E6 00000 DialogueInstituteSRB4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1423 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1423_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB4__000D1423_1 000D1423_1 N Curt, all business 00 A3a Контакт в окрестностях фермы Эбернети. Похож на правду. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Кто у нас в этом секторе? DialogueInstituteSRB4 000D12E6 00000 DialogueInstituteSRB4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D1424 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D1424_1.xwm 0 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB4__000D1424_1 000D1424_1 N Confident/ "X two seventy one" 02 A1a Justin: Кто у нас в этом секторе? Сейчас только X2-71. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Пусть он этим займется. DialogueInstituteSRB4 000D12E4 00000 DialogueInstituteSRB4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13F1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13F1_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:38 1408473491 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB4__000D13F1_1 000D13F1_1 N Searching memory. "x three thirty seven" 02 A2a Justin: Кто у нас в этом секторе? Минуточку... это... X3-37. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Пусть он этим займется. DialogueInstituteSRB4 000D12E4 00000 DialogueInstituteSRB4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13F2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13F2_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:38 1408473511 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB4__000D13F2_1 000D13F2_1 N Searching memory. "x seven fifty-five" 02 A3a Justin: Кто у нас в этом секторе? Там X7-55, это точно. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord Justin: Пусть он этим займется. DialogueInstituteSRB4 000D12E4 00000 DialogueInstituteSRB4Scene FFFFFFFF FormID 000D13F3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000D13F3_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:38 1408473531 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB4__000D13F3_1 000D13F3_1 N Pleased. 00 A1a Player Default: Разумеется. Отлично. Когда вернетесь, я подготовлю охотника к отправке. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Вы можете это сделать? qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F010C 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0111 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F0111_1.xwm 02/18/2014 02:59 1392667168 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F0111_1 000F0111_1 N Disappointed 00 B1a Player Default: Прямо сейчас - нет. Понятно. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F010B 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F010F 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F010F_1.xwm 02/18/2014 02:58 1392667088 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F010F_1 000F010F_1 N Disappointed 00 B1b Ну, я вас больше не задерживаю. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Вы можете это сделать? qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F010B 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F010F 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F010F_2.xwm 02/28/2014 21:36 1393598204 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F010F_2 000F010F_2 N 00 X1a Player Default: Я попробую что-нибудь сделать. Я дам вам координаты. Можете делать с ними что хотите. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F010A 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F010D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F010D_1.xwm 02/18/2014 02:57 1392667055 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F010D_1 000F010D_1 N Mild disappointment 00 X1b Спасибо за то, что выслушали меня. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Вы можете это сделать? qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F010A 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F010D 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F010D_2.xwm 02/18/2014 03:00 1392667248 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F010D_2 000F010D_2 N 00 Y1a Player Default: Что мне нужно сделать? Найдите похищенного рейдерами синта и отдайте ему передатчик. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F0109 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0114 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F0114_1.xwm 02/18/2014 02:56 1392666975 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F0114_1 000F0114_1 N 00 Y1b Охотник выйдет на его сигнал и заберет синта. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Вы можете это сделать? qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F0109 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0114 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F0114_2.xwm 02/18/2014 02:56 1392666998 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F0114_2 000F0114_2 N Hopeful 01 A1a Player Default: Отлично. Когда вернетесь, я подготовлю охотника к отправке. Вы можете это сделать? QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord Player Default: Разумеется. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F0104 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F0113 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F0113_1.xwm 02/18/2014 03:02 1392667332 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F0113_1 000F0113_1 N Urgent, important, a little worried / Irritated 00 A1a NPCFAlanaSecord: Похоже, синт уничтожен. Скорее всего, вы опоздали. В любом случае, задание провалено. На один из наших отрядов собирателей напала банда рейдеров. Эти мерзавцы захватили синта первого поколения. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00D6 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00EE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00EE_1.xwm 10/06/2014 22:10 1412608228 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00EE_1 000F00EE_1 N A little worried, hoping for help / Worried 00 A1b Система слежения показывает, что он все еще функционирует. Однако у нас нет ресурсов для спасательной операции. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord Player Default: Я разберусь с этими рейдерами. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00D6 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00EE 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00EE_2.xwm 02/06/2015 23:02 1423238579 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00EE_2 000F00EE_2 N Grateful / Grateful 01 A1a Player Default: Я разберусь с этими рейдерами. Я знала, что на вас можно рассчитывать. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Возьмите этот передатчик. Отдайте его синту, когда найдете его. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00D5 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E7_1.xwm 02/15/2014 03:36 1392410209 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E7_1 000F00E7_1 N Stern / Stern 01 B1a Player Default: Если синта захватили рейдеры, то он уже, скорее всего, превратился в гору деталей. Целый он или разобранный - неважно. Нельзя допустить, чтобы техника Института оставалась в руках врага. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Возьмите этот передатчик. Отдайте его синту, когда найдете его. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00D4 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E3_3.xwm 10/06/2014 22:17 1412608666 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E3_3 000F00E3_3 N Irritated, a little exasperated 01 X1a Player Default: Наверняка где-то рядом должен быть охотник, который сможет разобраться с этим делом. В этом секторе - нет. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00D3 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00DF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00DF_1.xwm 10/06/2014 22:18 1412608736 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00DF_1 000F00DF_1 N Direct, pointed / Stern 01 X1b На данный момент у нас никого, кроме вас, нет. Надеюсь, я могу рассчитывать на вашу помощь. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Возьмите этот передатчик. Отдайте его синту, когда найдете его. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00D3 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00DF 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00DF_2.xwm 10/07/2014 00:33 1412616788 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00DF_2 000F00DF_2 N 01 Y1a Player Default: У вас есть его координаты? Да. Более того, я могу загрузить их в ваш Пип-бой. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Возьмите этот передатчик. Отдайте его синту, когда найдете его. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00D2 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00D9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00D9_2.xwm 10/06/2014 22:19 1412608788 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00D9_2 000F00D9_2 N 02 A1a Player Default: Я знала, что на вас можно рассчитывать. Возьмите этот передатчик. Отдайте его синту, когда найдете его. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00CD 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00ED 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00ED_1.xwm 02/15/2014 03:40 1392410439 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00ED_1 000F00ED_1 N 02 A1b Когда ликвидируете рейдеров, возвращайтесь, и я организую эвакуацию. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00CD 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00ED 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00ED_2.xwm 10/07/2014 00:39 1412617153 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00ED_2 000F00ED_2 N Pleased 00 A1a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Передатчик доставлен. Отлично. Я отправлю охотника. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00CC 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E6_1.xwm 10/07/2014 00:47 1412617660 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E6_1 000F00E6_1 N Friendly 00 A1b Похоже, рейдеры даже не успели ничего сообразить. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord Player Default: Это была бойня. У них не было ни одного шанса. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00CC 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E6 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E6_2.xwm 10/07/2014 00:52 1412617955 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E6_2 000F00E6_2 N Impressed / Impressed 01 A1a Player Default: Это была бойня. У них не было ни одного шанса. В таком случае, я рада, что вы на нашей стороне. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Рейдеры постоянно нападают на наши отряды собирателей. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00CB 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E2_1.xwm 10/07/2014 01:02 1412618521 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E2_1 000F00E2_1 N 01 B1a Player Default: Напротив, они были отлично подготовлены. Наверное, они знали, что мы захотим вернуть синта. Это уже не первый случай, когда наши силы недооценивают. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Рейдеры постоянно нападают на наши отряды собирателей. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00CA 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00DE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00DE_1.xwm 10/07/2014 01:03 1412618627 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00DE_1 000F00DE_1 N Aloof. 01 X1a Player Default: Синт в безопасности, а это самое главное. Да, наверное. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Рейдеры постоянно нападают на наши отряды собирателей. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C9 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00D8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00D8_1.xwm 02/17/2014 22:26 1392650760 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00D8_1 000F00D8_1 N Mild surprise and disappointment. 01 Y1a Player Default: Ну что, где моя награда? Награда? Хорошо, я дам вам что-нибудь. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C8 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E8 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E8_1.xwm 02/18/2014 02:22 1392664926 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E8_1 000F00E8_1 N Mild disdain for the player 01 Y1b Вот, можем выдать вам из арсенала несколько таких штук. Надеюсь, этого будет достаточно. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Рейдеры постоянно нападают на наши отряды собирателей. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C8 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E8 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E8_2.xwm 02/17/2014 22:43 1392651786 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E8_2 000F00E8_2 N 01 Y2a Player Default: Ну что, где моя награда? Вот, возьмите еще несколько. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C8 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E9 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E9_1.xwm 02/18/2014 01:14 1392660845 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E9_1 000F00E9_1 N A bit sinister, but not totally serious about it 01 Y2b Если вы примените их против рейдеров, я возражать не буду. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Рейдеры постоянно нападают на наши отряды собирателей. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C8 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00E9 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00E9_2.xwm 02/18/2014 01:14 1392660884 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00E9_2 000F00E9_2 N 01 Y3a Player Default: Ну что, где моя награда? Мне нечего вам предложить, кроме моей благодарности. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: Рейдеры постоянно нападают на наши отряды собирателей. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C8 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00EA 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00EA_1.xwm 02/17/2014 22:48 1392652113 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00EA_1 000F00EA_1 N Serious 02 A1a Player Default: В таком случае, я рада, что вы на нашей стороне. Рейдеры постоянно нападают на наши отряды собирателей. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C3 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00DC 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00DC_1.xwm 02/18/2014 01:18 1392661115 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00DC_1 000F00DC_1 N Concerned 02 A1b К сожалению, это означает, что они будут и дальше захватывать наших синтов. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C3 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00DC 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00DC_2.xwm 07/15/2015 21:30 1436970656 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00DC_2 000F00DC_2 N 02 A1c Если хотите и дальше нам помогать, обращайтесь ко мне. Если понадобится спасти еще одного синта, я вам сообщу. QuestGiver NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000F00C3 00300 InstR04SceneEnd FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00DC 2 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00DC_3.xwm 02/18/2014 01:20 1392661202 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom InstR04__000F00DC_3 000F00DC_3 N Disappointed / Concerned -1 A Похоже, синт уничтожен. Скорее всего, вы опоздали. В любом случае, задание провалено. NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: На один из наших отрядов собирателей напала банда рейдеров. Эти мерзавцы захватили синта первого поколения. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000EEF94 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00F5 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00F5_1.xwm 02/06/2015 23:06 1423238764 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR04__000F00F5_1 000F00F5_1 N Urgent, important / Somber -1 A Я рада, что вы здесь. У меня плохая новость, но вы должны ее услышать. NPCFAlanaSecord QuestGiver: На один из наших отрядов собирателей напала банда рейдеров. Эти мерзавцы захватили синта первого поколения. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000EEF94 00100 InstR04SceneIntro FFFFFFFF FormID 0014EACE 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0014EACE_1.xwm 10/06/2014 22:04 1412607842 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR04__0014EACE_1 0014EACE_1 N Urgent, important -1 A Мне сообщили о том, что похищен еще один синт. Вы можете заняться этим делом? NPCFAlanaSecord Player Default: Разумеется. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000EEF94 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00F6 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00F6_1.xwm 02/15/2014 03:09 1392408563 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR04__000F00F6_1 000F00F6_1 N Urgent, important -1 A Мне нужно, чтобы кто-нибудь спас того синта. У вас есть свободное время? NPCFAlanaSecord Player Default: Разумеется. qgInstRadiant InstR04 000EEF94 00400 InstR04SceneRepeat FFFFFFFF FormID 000F795E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F795E_1.xwm 02/28/2014 21:40 1393598423 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Greeting InstR04__000F795E_1 000F795E_1 N Urgency Чем скорее вы доберетесь до синта, тем лучше. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000EEF92 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00EF 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00EF_1.xwm 10/07/2014 01:13 1412619227 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR04__000F00EF_1 000F00EF_1 N Annoyed, angry / Irritated Эти проклятые рейдеры доставляют нам массу хлопот. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000EEF92 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00F0 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00F0_1.xwm 02/15/2014 02:14 1392405284 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR04__000F00F0_1 000F00F0_1 N Pensive Нужно усилить охрану отрядов, действующих на поверхности, однако нам не хватает ресурсов. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstRadiant InstR04 000EEF92 FFFFFFFF FormID 000F00F1 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\000F00F1_1.xwm 02/15/2014 02:16 1392405376 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstR04__000F00F1_1 000F00F1_1 N Concerned 00 A1a PlayerVoiceFemale01: Мне повстречалась женщина по имени Филлис Дейли, которая считает, что она синт. Жизнь на поверхности очень тяжела. Вероятно, бедняжка просто тронулась умом. Но мы на всякий случай пошлем охотника. InstAlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DN036_Post 0010E698 00000 DN036_PostInstAlana FFFFFFFF FormID 0010E69B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0010E69B_1.xwm 04/19/2014 02:53 1397850803 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DN036_Post__0010E69B_1 0010E69B_1 N Grateful 00 A1b Спасибо вам за информацию. Вот вознаграждение за труды. InstAlanaSecord NPCFAlanaSecord DN036_Post 0010E698 00000 DN036_PostInstAlana FFFFFFFF FormID 0010E69B 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0010E69B_2.xwm 04/19/2014 02:48 1397850501 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DN036_Post__0010E69B_2 0010E69B_2 N Sad, sympathetic / Sad Вы столько времени потратили на поиски сына - и все равно потеряли его. Даже не представляю, каково вам сейчас. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst308 Inst308Post 001AC5ED FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC62E 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001AC62E_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:43 1423583031 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous SharedInfo Inst308Post__001AC62E_1 001AC62E_1 N Sympathetic... the player became director because his son (the previous director) died / Neutral Я хотела поздравить вас с назначением на пост директора, но, учитывая обстоятельства, лучше подожду с этим. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC62D 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001AC62D_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:55 1423583717 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001AC62D_1 001AC62D_1 N Sad, sympathetic / Sad Вы столько времени потратили на поиски сына - и все равно потеряли его. Даже не представляю, каково вам сейчас. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001AC601 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001AC601_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:43 1423583031 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001AC601_1 001AC601_1 N Sad, sympathetic / Sad Вы столько времени потратили на поиски сына - и все равно потеряли его. Даже не представляю, каково вам сейчас. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001574E3 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001574E3_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:43 1423583031 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001574E3_1 001574E3_1 N Sympathetic... the player became director because his son (the previous director) died / Neutral Я хотела поздравить вас с назначением на пост директора, но, учитывая обстоятельства, лучше подожду с этим. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst308 Inst308Post 001574CF FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 001574E4 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001574E4_1.xwm 02/10/2015 22:55 1423583717 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst308Post__001574E4_1 001574E4_1 N Grateful Просто здорово, что мы наконец запустили реактор. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst305 Inst305Post 00153355 FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00153361 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00153361_1.xwm 02/10/2015 01:05 1423505139 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst305Post__00153361_1 00153361_1 N Confident / Confident Теперь, когда реактор запущен, можно сосредоточиться на других проблемах, например, на "Подземке". NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst305 Inst305Post 00153355 FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 00153362 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00153362_1.xwm 02/10/2015 01:07 1423505223 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst305Post__00153362_1 00153362_1 N Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved. У директора очень много обязанностей. Надеюсь, вы серьезно отнесетесь к этой работе. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst303 Inst303Post 00153356 FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0015337B 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0015337B_1.xwm 02/07/2015 03:31 1423254661 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst303Post__0015337B_1 0015337B_1 N Measured, uncertain. The player was promoted and you aren't sure it was deserved. Наверняка это решение Отца многими было воспринято как личное оскорбление. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInst303 Inst303Post 00153356 FFFFFFFF AlanaSecord GetIsID 1 HumanRace FormID 0015337C 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\0015337C_1.xwm 02/07/2015 04:08 1423256931 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello Inst303Post__0015337C_1 0015337C_1 N Neutral 01 A1a InstituteScientist: Доктор Секорд, мне стало известно, что в квадрате J-12 охотник совершенно случайно наткнулся на беглого синта. Какая модель? Alana NPCFAlanaSecord InstituteScientist: Третье поколение, S1-14. В отчете говорится, что объект утратил память и об Институте, и о том, что является синтом. DialogueInstituteSRB5 00169149 00000 DialogueInstituteSRBScene5 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169172 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00169172_1.xwm 07/25/2014 21:42 1406299357 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB5__00169172_1 00169172_1 N Disbelief, Excited / Disbelief 03 A1a InstituteScientist: Третье поколение, S1-14. В отчете говорится, что объект утратил память и об Институте, и о том, что является синтом. Мы его много месяцев назад потеряли. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord InstituteScientist: Как нам действовать дальше, учитывая, что этот объект не был первоочередной целью? DialogueInstituteSRB5 00169147 00000 DialogueInstituteSRBScene5 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691C2 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001691C2_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:41 1408473660 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB5__001691C2_1 001691C2_1 N Professional / Neutral 05 A1a InstituteScientist: Как нам действовать дальше, учитывая, что этот объект не был первоочередной целью? Верните его сюда для форматирования и сразу же отправьте охотника дальше. Alana NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstituteSRB5 00169145 00000 DialogueInstituteSRBScene5 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169178 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00169178_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:41 1408473697 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB5__00169178_1 00169178_1 N Serious. / Stern 01 A1a InstituteScientist: Доктор, на поверхности обнаружили группу потерявшихся синтов первого поколения. Какие указания? Любопытно... Атаковать без пощады. Эта группа скорее всего враждебна. JustinorAlana NPCFAlanaSecord InstituteScientist: Охотники же их уничтожат. Может, стоит попробовать вернуть их в рабочем состоянии? DialogueInstituteSRB7 00169124 00000 DialogueInstituteSRBScene7 FFFFFFFF FormID 00169166 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00169166_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:43 1408473825 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB7__00169166_1 00169166_1 N Neutral 03 A1a InstituteScientist: Охотники же их уничтожат. Может, стоит попробовать вернуть их в рабочем состоянии? Мы просто разберем их на запчасти, как только их сюда вернут. JustinorAlana NPCFAlanaSecord DialogueInstituteSRB7 00169122 00000 DialogueInstituteSRBScene7 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691B7 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001691B7_1.xwm 08/20/2014 01:45 1408473918 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB7__001691B7_1 001691B7_1 N 03 A1b Сообщите мне, когда их вернут. JustinorAlana NPCFAlanaSecord InstituteScientist: Да, разумеется. DialogueInstituteSRB7 00169122 00000 DialogueInstituteSRBScene7 FFFFFFFF FormID 001691B7 1 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\001691B7_2.xwm 08/20/2014 01:45 1408473926 File Not Found Scene SceneDialogue Custom DialogueInstituteSRB7__001691B7_2 001691B7_2 N Disbelief, incredulous / Surprised Действия Джастина меня шокировали. Но теперь он на поверхности, а директором назначили меня. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlana FormID 00193A01 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00193A01_1.xwm 09/19/2014 01:55 1411066521 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A01_1 00193A01_1 N Exasperated, weary / Concerned Сначала доктор Циммер, теперь доктор Айо. Сколько людей еще потеряет бюро робоконтроля? NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlana FormID 00193A02 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00193A02_1.xwm 09/19/2014 01:59 1411066750 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A02_1 00193A02_1 N Feeling overwhelmed and unprepared / Concerned Руководить таким отделом... Я не была к этому готова. Похоже, мне придется приложить все усилия. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlana FormID 00193A03 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00193A03_1.xwm 09/19/2014 02:06 1411067183 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A03_1 00193A03_1 N Grateful, impressed / Impressed Вы неплохо справились с загадкой исчезновения синтов. Лайам всех нас одурачил. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlana FormID 00193A04 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00193A04_1.xwm 09/19/2014 02:08 1411067324 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A04_1 00193A04_1 N Grateful, impressed / Impressed Наверное, мы недооценивали Лайама Бинэ. Если честно, то он нас всех переиграл. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlana FormID 00193A05 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00193A05_1.xwm 09/19/2014 02:09 1411067386 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A05_1 00193A05_1 N Grateful, impressed / Impressed Значит, все-таки не доктор Бинэ помогал синтам бежать. Доктор Айо меня в этом убедил. NPCFAlanaSecord qgInstM02 InstM02Post 001939FD FFFFFFFF InstM02PostAlana FormID 00193A06 0 Data\Sound\Voice\Fallout4.esm\NPCFAlanaSecord\00193A06_1.xwm 09/19/2014 02:10 1411067424 File Not Found Miscellaneous Miscellaneous Hello InstM02Post__00193A06_1 00193A06_1 N AlanaSecord.txt